Hunger Games Collection
by kkrossy
Summary: Different oneshots I come up with that I publish here. All oneshots are different from one another. The Hunger Games and all of its characters belong to Suzanne Collins.
1. My Nightmare

**Fire at me when ready. **

* * *

My name was called. It echoed throughout the town square, it echoed throughout District 12, it echoed throughout Panem. It was my name, _my name_.

I stared up at the bubbly, colorful woman on the stage, Effie Trinket was her name, and she was holding the slip of paper that had the name of the girl tribute forced into the Hunger Games, to battle till her heart beat no more.

_Primrose Everdeen._

My name.

I took a step toward the stage; my leg felt like it weighed a thousand tons. I could feel everyone's eyes boring into me, but I slowly walked forward towards my doom. There was nowhere else to go.

Suddenly, my feet wouldn't move. _Why can't I move them? _ I looked down at my feet, but as soon as I did, my heart skipped a few beats and my eyes widened in horror. My shoes were stuck to the ground, covered in blood.

I jerked my head up, my breath quickening, and screamed at what I saw. All of District Twelve was staring at me still, only their irises were red as the blood on my feet, and they were holding the sharpest knives I've ever seen, the sun's light catching on the points of the blades and blinding my vision for a moment. Then, one of them stepped out of the crowd.

It was _Katniss._ My dear older sister's eyes were flashing red with maliciousness and…pure hate. I stared in terror as Katniss slowly stepped towards me, one of her knuckles turning white as she clutched the largest and sharpest knife in her hand. As she stalked forward, I could not see one ounce of anything in her blood red irises but hatred and heartlessness.

"You're worthless," my sister snapped. I flinched at the sharpness of her voice, almost as sharp as the blade she was holding. "You deserve to die."

I tried to step back, pure terror filling every inch of my being, but I couldn't move. I _couldn't move_. My body started to shake. "Wh-why?" I squeaked. My voice came out hoarsely, and it was shaking, too.

"Because," Katniss yelled. "Because you got reaped. After five years of trying to protect you, after everything I've done and all the sacrifices I made for you, _you got reaped!_ It was all for _nothing! _ Everything I did for you, all of the love I gave you was for _absolutely nothing!" _ Katniss's screams echoed throughout all of District 12. The hatred in her voice made my knees go weak.

"And now," Katniss said shakily, "now, you're going to die at _my _hands. The hands that deserve to end your _MISERABLE LIFE!_"

A single tear slid down my cheek.

"Any last words, you worthless mess?" Katniss sneered. "I- I'm so sorry," I sobbed. My throat burned, my voice choked with sadness and fear. "You should be," my sister said through gritted teeth.

"You're _DONE!" _Katniss's voice cracked with her final scream, and she lifted the knife above her head. A second before the blade hit me, I woke up.

I was out of breath as I sat up in bed, my heart beating fast as I breathed in and out quickly. I was soaked with sweat, and I sighed in relief when I was able to move my feet under the blanket. _It was a nightmare. All it was was a nightmare. _ I was not going to get reaped. I was going to be safe, here with Katniss and my mother. I was _not _going to get reaped tomorrow.

Besides, when did your worst nightmares ever come true?

* * *

_A/N: A year. A full freaking year since I've uploaded a thing on this website. I'm so sorry. No excuses will be made, I was stupid and didn't upload a single chapter of anything. I hope you'll still be my readers. This is the first chapter of a thing I'm doing where when I think of a Hunger Games oneshot, I post it here. And also, I realized that most of Daughter of a Mockingjay was flat out stupid, but a year has passed since that story and I'm a better writer now. I'll make my absence up to you, I promise. I'm gonna be on a road trip to the San Francisco area, but sometime Friday I will do everything in my power to post another oneshot on here. Again, I'm so sorry, but I hope you enjoy this collection. _

_-Katey_


	2. Just Look at the Stars

**So I decided to just post the next oneshot I wrote last night before I head out on my road trip, because I'm not completely sure if I'll have access to a computer tomorrow. **

* * *

Just Look at the Stars

Katniss shed a tear onto the picture of Prim with her goat, and she ran her hands over the old pages of the book, put together so many years ago. Katniss missed her sister, and longed for her touch every day. The touch of her children and Peeta was more than enough to warm her heart, but there would always be a space for Prim.

A thumb pressed against her cheek, wiping away the salty substance. Katniss was jolted back to her senses and smiled as her twelve year old daughter hugged her. She was almost as small as Prim and Rue. The girl's embrace made Katniss warm all over and she quickly hugged her daughter back. "I'm sorry, Mommy," the little girl said. Katniss only responded with hugging her tighter. Her daughter was one of the only things left for her to hold onto, and so she embraced her like she was embracing everyone she loved who had died. Her precious daughter had no danger of the Hunger Games, no danger at all, and Katniss was just so _grateful._

"You know," her daughter said, breaking from their embrace. "To me, death isn't really that bad of a thing. Especially for everyone in the book." Katniss stared at her daughter, astonished by the statement. "Why?" she asked. Death was something horrible, something everyone here tried their hardest to avoid.

"Well," her daughter started. "People look at death only at its surface. It's _death_, and nothing else. People have never really looked deep into the subject. But, the way I look at it, it's one of life's biggest blessings, when you really deserve it."

"How?"

"Everyone has the idea that when you die, you're gone. But not really, to me, at least. To me, you aren't a physical person anymore but that doesn't mean you don't live on in everything else." She tucked a strand of her brown hair from her face, exposing Katniss to her beautiful blue eyes. "Everyone who loved you, their spirits are still here. They're in everything that's beautiful. During the day, they're in the morning breeze, or in Daddy's flowers, or the light of the sun that reflects on the lake where we go hunting. And at night, they're stars, all shining together. The brightest stars are the ones who loved you, Mommy. And they're looking down on you, and they're happy. One day, we'll join them. Don't you see? They never really leave. And most importantly, they're also in here." Katniss's daughter placed her hand on her mother's chest; the place that protects her heart.

Katniss gasped. Suddenly, she saw everything in a whole new light. Everything was beautiful, and everything was alive, because they were all _here_. They were all here with her.

"I love you," Katniss kissed her daughter's forehead. "I love you so much." She tucked her into bed and shut off the light.

"Lullaby?"

"Of course."

_Deep in the meadow, under the willow_

_A bed of grass, a soft green pillow_

Her daughter sang along, just as Prim did so many years ago. Katniss knew that Prim was there with her. She'd never felt more certain about anything in a long time.

_Lay down your head, and close your_ _sleepy__ eyes_

_And when again they open, the sun will rise_

_Here it's safe, and here it's warm_

_Here the daisies guard you from any harm_

_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true_

_Here is the place where I love you. _

"Goodnight, Mommy."

"Goodnight."

"Just look at the stars, okay? That's what I do."

Katniss got up and exited the room, gently shutting the door behind her. Walked to the room she shared with Peeta, yawning. Her husband was sound asleep, snoring softly. The sound made Katniss smile.

After kissing him lightly on the forehead, Katniss looked outside the bedroom window. The night sky was dotted with stars. Above her, she spotted the brightest stars of the countless ones in the night.

Katniss's eyes glowed with their light, and she felt a feeling of peace wash through her. Looking up at her friends and family that had died so nobly for freedom, Katniss smiled the biggest smile since her son was born.

And, when she looked close enough, the glowing spirits seemed to smile back.

* * *

_A/N: This is an idea I've had for a while; it's actually my views on death and why I think that sometimes, it can be good. Forgive me if it sounds crazy, but it's just_ _my good old__ opinions and stuff. I also threw in a teeny bit of Everlark for y'all. *wink*_


End file.
